Un homme inquiétant
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré Films, le récit de la première rencontre entre le Gouverneur Swann et Cutler Beckett


**Disclaimer: ****Disney & Price of freedom de AC Crispin **

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc une nouvelle histoire sur la rencontre de Beckett et du Gouverneur, note : le passé de Beckett est une reprise de ce qui est expliqué dans la novelisation Price of freedom de Crispin. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Un homme inquiétant**

_**Londres,**_

Cutler Beckett brossa soigneusement le plastron de son plus beau costume et se redressa devant le miroir. Le jeune homme examina d'un œil critique son menton rasé de frais, à la recherche d'un poil qui aurait échappé à sa vigilance puis se gratifia d'un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Une partie de son avenir dépendrait peut être de la rencontre qu'il avait sollicitée aujourd'hui et il ne voulait pas mettre en péril ses chances de réussite à cause d'un poil récalcitrant. Finalement, satisfait de son examen, Cutler Beckett prit son long manteau sombre et se dirigea vers la porte.

Avant de sortir, il embrassa la pièce du regard et son visage se crispa.

L'endroit le dégoutait, presque autant que son père et ses frères qui l'avaient sans cesse humilié et l'avaient poussé à quitter le giron cossu de la Compagnie Beckett pour s'engager dans la récente Compagnie des Indes Orientales. Tout ça parce que son père n'avait pas voulu entendre ses arguments. La grimace de son visage s'accentua au souvenir des projets de son père. Le patriarche Beckett, jugeant que son cadet, le chétif Cutler, n'avait rien d'un homme d'affaire avait tenté de lui imposer une carrière ecclésiastique, une chaire de pasteur. Sauf que ni la religion ni la bonne parole n'intéressaient le jeune Cutler. Il avait donc claqué la porte de la demeure familiale avec pertes et fracas et s'était juré de faire ravaler ses paroles cruelles à son père. Un jour, la famille Beckett regretterait le mépris dont elle avait fait preuve à son encontre. Il se hisserait plus haut qu'aucun Beckett avant lui, un jour il serait Lord. Un sourire satisfait éclaira les lèvres de Cutler à cette pensée et il revint au présent. Rien de tout cela n'arriverait s'il compromettait son avenir en arrivant en retard à ses rendez-vous ! Sans plus se retourner, Cutler sortit.

**()()**

Weatherby Swann soupira avec ennui alors que le domestique lui annonçait que son visiteur était arrivé. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait refusé de recevoir la brebis galeuse de la famille Beckett mais la famille de sa défunte femme concluait beaucoup d'affaires avec la compagnie du père du jeune homme et son beau-père l'avait poliment mais fermement prié de recevoir cordialement le jeune Beckett s'il se présentait. Après tout on était jamais à l'abri d'un retour en grâce.

Weatherby se leva donc et afficha un sourire bonhomme à l'entrée du jeune Beckett.

« Monsieur Swann, commença ce dernier d'une voix onctueuse. Je vous remercie de la grâce que vous me faites en acceptant de me recevoir si vite. »

Weatherby Swann serra la main moite que le jeune homme lui tendait et retint une grimace. Tout en Cutler Beckett lui déplaisait. Depuis le ton trop humble pour être honnête jusqu'à son sourire qu'il jugea trop éclatant pour être vrai.

« Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Désirez-vous un cognac ?

- Seulement si vous en prenez un vous aussi Monsieur, dans le cas contraire, de l'eau me suffira.

- J'en prends un. » Répondit Weatherby.

Tandis qu'il faisait signe à Charles, le domestique, de les servir, il songea qu'il lui faudrait bien cela pour supporter le jeune homme.

Cutler garda le silence un moment, ne sachant trop comment aborder sa requête et Weatherby leva son verre.

« Mon beau père, Monsieur Stinson, m'a parlé de vous, enfin de votre famille. Vous êtes le fils du propriétaire de la Compagnie Beckett n'est-ce pas ? »

Cutler se raidit et répondit avec une pointe de sécheresse.

« En effet Monsieur Swann, mais j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer le différend qui m'oppose à mon père.

- J'en ai entendu parler en effet. Il semblerait que vous ayez sollicité un emploi au sein de la Compagnie familiale sans tenir compte du désir de votre père qui avait arrangé une carrière de pasteur pour vous. »

La main de Beckett se crispa sur son verre mais il se força à faire bonne figure.

« Outre le fait que je n'ai aucun goût pour la religion, je crains que mon père ne sous-estime mes qualités d'homme d'affaires. »

Weatherby retint une grimace à cette affirmation bouffie d'orgueil.

« Cela c'est ce que vous pensez mon garçon, cependant il me semble que votre père a su mener ses affaires de manière suffisamment avisée pour que son jugement dans ce domaine ne puisse être remis en cause. »

Cutler blêmit et se redressa.

« Je viens de m'engager dans la Compagnie des Indes Orientales qui m'a accueilli avec plaisir Mr Swann, il semblerait donc que l'avis de ses dirigeants diverge du jugement de mon père sauf votre respect. »

Ou qu'ils veuillent narguer leur principal concurrent, songea Weatherby Swann. Désireux de se débarrasser au plus vite de l'importun, il leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

« Je reconnais que les parents jugent parfois trop sévèrement leurs enfants Mr Beckett. Vous avez donc trouvé du travail. En quoi consiste ce dernier ? »

Un peu apaisé, Cutler vida son verre d'un trait.

« Je m'occupe des enregistrements de marchandises et du contrôle des navires qui embarquent et qui débarquent.

- Oh, je vois…. J'imagine que cela est loin de vos ambitions, » répondit Weatherby avec un peu de hauteur.

Cutler cligna les yeux, outré par le mépris qu'il percevait dans l'attitude de l'autre mais se força à continuer d'une voix égale.

« Pour l'instant, j'avoue que je partage vos sentiments, cependant avec un peu d'aide et quelques recommandations d'hommes aussi admirés et respectés que vous l'êtes, je pourrai sûrement avoir l'occasion de

- Papa ! » Le coupa une petite fille en se précipitant vers Weatherby dans un tourbillon de jupons clairs.

Cutler Beckett se crispa, outré par l'impolitesse de la gamine tandis que Weatherby se penchait sur elle et oubliait son solliciteur sur le champ.

La petite fille grimpa sur les genoux de son père et commença un babil rapide où il était question d'une poupée qui avait eu la tête arrachée. Consterné, Cutler vit Weatherby se pencher d'un air concerné sur l'enfant et ses yeux bleus s'emplirent de colère. Finalement, Weatherby sembla se souvenir de la présence de son invité et se pencha sur sa fille.

« Elizabeth ma chérie, tu oublies de saluer notre invité. »

La petite fille tourna un visage animé sur Cutler et ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur lui.

« Pardonnez-moi Papa, je suis désolée Monsieur, je ne vous avais pas vu. Je m'appelle Elizabeth Swann et j'ai cinq ans. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Cutler surprit le regard attendri que lui dédiait l'homme dont il espérait bien faire son protecteur et s'inclina devant la petite peste, convaincu que celle-ci pourrait lui ouvrir les portes de la recommandation qu'il attendait.

« Bonjour Miss Elizabeth. Elle est ravissante, s'empressa-t-il de dire à Weatherby.

- Comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda Elizabeth.

- Cutler Beckett, répondit ce dernier en se forçant à sourire.

- C'est toute la joie de mon existence, » soupira Weatherby en resserrant la petite fille contre lui.

Beckett posa un regard froid sur l'enfant et creusa son sourire.

« Je comprends, elle semble très, très vive, pour son âge.

- Seigneur vous n'avez pas idée, Elizabeth a toujours de ses idées ! »

Cutler se rencognait dans son siège et se préparait à subir un long monologue sur les qualités de l'enfant lorsque celle-ci intervint de nouveau.

« Ca veut dire quoi vive ?

- Et bien ça veut dire que tu es intelligente, expliqua Weatherby.

- En plus d'être très jolie, » sourit Beckett en tendant la main vers elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Elizabeth recula pour ne pas qu'il la touche. Les yeux de Beckett se durcirent mais il se força à sourire de plus belle.

« On dirait qu'elle est timide.

- Pas habituellement, trancha Weatherby. Elizabeth, veux-tu bien retourner dans ta chambre le temps que je termine avec Mr Beckett ? Je te rejoins dans quelques instants. Précisa-t-il au grand dam de Cutler qui avait espéré trouver en Weatherby Swann une oreille attentive pour les projets qu'il avait imaginés.

- Oui Papa, au revoir Monsieur. » Ajouta Elizabeth en esquivant habilement la main tendue par Cutler.

Une fois la petite fille partie, Cutler se retourna vers son hôte.

« Elle est véritablement charmante.

- En effet, le coupa Weatherby avec froideur. Venez en au fait, Mr Beckett, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ma fille m'attend. »

Beckett se crispa mais se força à sourire.

« Soit Mr, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps. J'ai quelques projets commerciaux pour la Compagnie des Indes Orientales pour lesquels j'aimerai avoir votre opinion et

- Pourquoi ne les présentez-vous pas à votre responsable Mr Beckett ? Il me semble que c'est lui et lui seul qui peut décider de la promotion que vous êtes venu solliciter. »

Beckett blêmit mais se força à garder une contenance.

« Certainement Mr, cependant, si mes projets avaient l'approbation d'un homme comme vous, nul doute que.

- Ecoutez jeune homme, j'entends bien que vous souhaitez obtenir de moi une recommandation, cependant je ne puis vous l'offrir. Je ne vous ai reçu que par cordialité envers mon beau père mais je n'interviendrai en aucune manière dans le déroulement de votre carrière. »

Le regard de Beckett s'obscurcit et un sourire faux se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Soit, je vous remercie de votre accueil Mr Swann, ainsi que pour le cognac. » Déclara-t-il en se levant.

Weatherby fit de même et s'adoucit.

« Je suis certain que si vos projets sont aussi intéressants que vous semblez le penser vous obtiendrez bien vite ce que vous désirez.

- Ils le sont Mr, répondit Beckett. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps si précieux. Sachez que je ne l'oublierai pas. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui fit froid dans le dos de Weatherby.

Sans attendre le domestique, Beckett se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Elizabeth passa la tête à l'embrasure et jeta un regard inquiet autour d'elle.

« Vous êtes seul Papa ?

- Oui, oui il est parti, entre ma chérie. »

Elizabeth ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans les bras de son père.

« J'aime pas ce monsieur-là, déclara-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il sourit mais c'est pas vrai, répondit Elizabeth d'un ton catégorique. Il fait peur.

- C'est bien mon avis, murmura Weatherby. Mais rassure toi, tu ne le reverras plus.

- Tant mieux, » sourit Elizabeth en se pelotonnant dans les bras de son père.

Weatherby câlina sa fille et songea qu'elle avait raison, le rejeton Beckett était véritablement un homme inquiétant.


End file.
